Dimmer Switch
by lilycody
Summary: One-shot Caroline flips her humanity off after her mother's death and heads to New Orleans. Her intention is to drink more of Klaus's delicious blood, but what happens when seeing Klaus causes...feelings? Rated M for some questionable language and sexy fun times! Please review :)


It's funny, her instinct after she flipped her switch was to come here. Well it would be funny if she could feel. Without emotions everything was so clear, and what was clear to her was how much she wanted a taste of him again, his blood that is.

It happened once she started feeding from the vein again, don't get her wrong, it was delicious. But there was something to be said about thousand year old hybrid blood, you just didn't feed with his blood, it was a euphoric experience. Emotional Caroline would never have admitted that to herself, but the better 2.0 version had no problems acknowledging that she had enjoyed his blood. Now without her emotions on she could really revel in it, she held back before for fear of what he would think of her. During their tryst in the woods she had been tempted, but held herself in check and hadn't torn into his vein.

Pathetic, she thought to herself, what a waste of an opportunity, well she would take advantage of it now.

It wasn't hard to find his place, he had text messaged her the address after all after graduation. He really had it bad she thought, like old Caroline would have come here. While Klaus had been a good lay in the woods, that was before she knew about his werewolf fun times with Hayley. She however wasn't above partaking in more of his velvety blood, she wouldn't have sex with him again, but he didn't have to know that. She would take what she wanted and then leave him hanging. Considering his betrayal of her old self, and she could admit that her old self saw it that way, it was definitely what he deserved. So much for last loves and all. She knew he would be no monk, but seriously, Hayley of all people and then a baby girl to boot. Although the baby had died from what she heard, emotional Caroline had even sent flowers. He hadn't even responded, which had hurt, but then he did promise to stay away. Perhaps he saw that as a breach of his promise, it was one thing for her to reach out. Regardless, Caroline no longer cared. She was all about getting what she wanted, when she wanted it, and right now she wanted to taste him again.

She had snuck away from Mystic Falls after getting bored with getting Stefan to turn off his emotions, it had been too easy. Now finding a way to get into Klaus' fortress, past the werewolves she could smell inside and to his room without alerting anyone to her presence was a challenge.

She had arrived to New Orleans that morning and found herself a low rent motel just outside the quarter, she didn't want to draw attention to herself until she wanted to. It then took her the better part of the day to decide what she would wear and to get ready. She gave herself a once over from where she hid across the street from Klaus'. She enjoyed the bad girl look, but she still needed some colour, she was Caroline Forbes after all. She had on tight black leather pants, that she knew hugged her curves perfectly and a low black tank with silver studs down the front. Her pop of color was a dark red leather jacket that fit her snuggly, but her favourite piece was her 4 inch spiked heel Christian Louboutin ankle boots. They really completed the bad girl look and she knew she was drool worthy in them. Klaus especially would enjoy them, and she was counting on that. An image of him and her in the woods invaded her thoughts, him pinning her to a tree, her legs wrapped around his waist. The way he would growl and grind against her harder each time the heels of her feet would dig into his lower back. Yes the boots would go over well. Her well-chosen outfit was all about distraction, the perfect seduction.

Shaking loose from her thoughts it was time for her to figure out her way inside. She knew Klaus wasn't home, she couldn't hear him inside, just maybe a dozen werewolves and Hayley. She had seen her walk by a window earlier and the sight of her almost made her cringe, almost, because emotionless Caroline didn't care. Normally she would worry about werewolf bites, but considering that she was here for Klaus' blood it didn't much matter anyway, and he would heal her anyway. She was about to start skulking over when a group of vampires approached the gate and started filing through. Well this would be easier than she thought. She would blend in with them so the werewolves wouldn't notice her and then find somewhere to hide before the vampires hopefully noticed she didn't belong with them. She vamped over to the back of the group just as they were almost all in. Quickly she surveyed her surroundings, noting the balcony above and that his room was most likely up there. She was about to skirt her way around the crowd and flash upstairs when she heard a voice that made her freeze. It was him, and by the sounds he was about to come around the corner and into his home any moment. This was not part of the plan, she wanted to be waiting for him in his room and catch him alone. Without much thought she flashed her way around the crowd and up the stairs and through the first door she found.

It was clearly Hayley's room, she could smell her distinctly all over it. Thankfully the girl herself wasn't in here, she could hear her speak up downstairs that moment and she then heard Klaus again. It really didn't matter to her what they were talking about, old Caroline would have cared and listened in. She however was much more fascinated with the adjoining room she was now standing in the doorway to. It was nursery, and looking into the room stirred something within her for a moment. She could feel it, deep in her gut, like a twist. For a fleeting moment she had felt sad, which was silly considering she had shut that away. It was there and gone in a moment so she didn't dwell on it, but she also didn't allow herself to dwell in this room any longer.

She slowly crept out of the room and down the hallway, making sure to be as quiet as possible. There was a lot of commotion downstairs, but she didn't underestimate Klaus' hearing. She didn't know which room was his, but assumed that he would have been close to what used to be his daughter's room and she would know it when she saw it and smelt him.

She wasn't wrong, because soon she found herself in his studio slash bedroom. It was exactly what she would expect from Klaus, there was a certain elegance to it, but also an artistic chaos. There were multiple canvases lying about, as well as some clothing. She never figured him to be messy, but then surely he had a maid who would clean all this up for him. She made haste when she could now hear him coming upstairs, still arguing with Hayley. She gave the room another quick once over and decided it was best to wait for him further in, close to his bed. Flashing through another set of glass doors she took a quick left and positioned herself in the corner, door to her right and his bed to the left.

She took a deep steadying breath and the scent of him from his sheets filled her up and caused her belly to tighten with need. Well maybe she could get a little more from him than she had initially intended. It was easy to say she would take what she wanted and damn him and his libido when she wasn't this close to him, but her body betrayed her. The good part was that she didn't have to feel guilty about it or shameful. Plus he really was a spectacular fuck.

She better make up her mind fast because she could now hear the wereslut stomping back downstairs and Klaus heading to his room. She held her breath as he finally crossed the threshold and shut the door behind him. She heard him freeze his movements, finally his hybrid senses were kicking in and she knew he was aware of a presence. Listening she heard him inhale deeply and then like magic he was in front of her.

If she had her humanity on she might have been startled by him, especially when she took in his eyes. They were on fire, and she knew if she could feel they would be scorching her right now. He hadn't spoken yet, and she stayed quiet, curious as to what he would do. His gaze left her eyes after a few more moments and swept down her body, appreciation evident by the look on his face. Finally he reached her feet and she heard the little hitch of his breathing, score one for Caroline. She smiled, pleased that they had the desired effect. He returned his eyes to her face and seem to be considering her for a moment, before he frowned and backed away from her.

Well that wasn't the reaction she was hoping for. Sensing he was about to ask her something far too deep she took matters into her own hands. Before he could blink she had grabbed him and spun him so that he was now pinned between her and the wall. If he was surprised he didn't show it, his eyes and face like always were in complete control. However his hands had instinctively found their way to her waist, like it was the most familiar thing for them to be in this position. She leaned forward and let her lips brush the shell of his ear, he reacted by sucking in a breath and gripping her waist harder. She again tried to ignore that tightening in her belly.

Her voice came out in a husky whisper. "Klaus, don't think and don't move."

She felt him nod his head, he wanted to see what she was going to do next. She pulled her lips away from his ear and replaced them with her nose, letting it nuzzle behind his ear and down his throat. She let it graze across his carotid and the smell of his delicious blood made her bite her lip in anticipation. She let her tongue sweet across the expanse of his neck and felt her gums ache. He must have caught on to what she was doing because he groaned and one hand found its way to her hair, while the other tugged her hip closer to his. Wanting to prolong the buildup for as long as possible she nuzzled his neck again with her nose.

She found her voice again as she continued to smell the blood just below his velvet skin. "There is something I have wanted to do for a while, and before...well I couldn't do it then." She licked her lips in anticipation. "Well now I have no problem with it."

Roughly he tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled back. If she cared, she would feel bad for the look on his face. Anger mixed with hurt, and maybe just the hint of regret. His voice when he spoke was all badass Klaus though. "Lov...Caroline, just do it. Take what you want and then go."

There it was again, that twinge inside her gut and she knew something along the lines of hurt briefly crossed her features, but she schooled it away just as quickly. She didn't need to be asked twice, but for some reason she found herself hesitating. Her eyes darting between his and his neck. Again with force he pulled her back to him and exposed his neck to her.

"Do it." He whispered in her ear harshly, and a shiver ran down her spine.

She pulled herself together, and positioned her mouth over his artery again and this time she didn't hesitate. She let herself change and felt the thrill of her fangs elongating. She would have liked to tease him for a bit longer, but she thought maybe he would stop her altogether if she did and she had come here for one thing only. At least that is what she kept repeating in her head. The moment her fangs broke through his skin she was lost. His blood filled her mouth and she groaned at the taste of him. She drank greedily, long deep pulls, getting as much from him as she could. She wasn't that lost though that she didn't notice how he held her tighter and his hips grinded against her slowly. He was aroused and she felt him hard and urgent against her hip. There was a power to this that she enjoyed, and she wasn't ready to stop.

Klaus had other plans though, because abruptly she found herself spun and the one pushed up against the wall. She never stopped feeding though, it would take more than him showing his alpha side to get her to back down. She didn't expect though to feel him sink his double fangs into her. His bite hurt, but more so it made her belly tighten again with desire and caused her to become instantly wet. There was no doubt that he could smell her arousal, because she could smell it herself.

Pain turned to pleasure and soon the both of them were frantic, groaning as they drank from each other.

She had felt nothing like it before in her life, connection, desire, love. She stuttered then and her feeding slowed. She felt..? No, she had to stop this before it all flowed back and she had her humanity back, along with the pain.

She unlatched from his neck, but he continued to feed from her. She was pushing at his chest, but he would only budge to pull her closer and suck harder. She was dizzy still from lust and weak from blood loss and just when she thought he would drain her dry, he pulled back, held titled to the ceiling. Her blood dripped from his lips and down his chin and she watched with awe as his tongue came out and swept across his bottom lip. It was such a dark but sensual move that it left her twisted inside. She was gasping for breath when he looked down at her and then before she could blink he was kissing and licking his blood off her lips.

She was too lost to fight it, and frankly she wanted it. His kisses went from urgent and demanding to soft and deep and she was fighting herself to not feel. She was foolish to think that she could come here and it not affect her. Her feelings for Klaus had run deeper than she wanted to admit to herself, and maybe coming here to get a blood fix was really the old Caroline trying to fight her way back.

Regardless, she was here now and she couldn't stop herself from indulging in anything he was willing to give her. Feelings be damned, she would worry about that after, and if she had to flip the switch again she would. She was so lost in her desire for him that any pain she felt wouldn't be able to bubble up until after.

Now she was whole heartedly returning his kissing and soon she found herself no longer pressed against his wall but against his mattress. He really was a fantastic lover, his hands and mouth seemed to be everywhere, but he wasn't rushed. He spent just the right amount of time at a part of her body before moving on. Right now his body was firmly nestled between her legs and his fingers danced across her stomach as his lips and tongue tugged and played at her nipple.

Wait how had he even gotten her jacket and shirt off without her even noticing, she was so lost in the sensations. Sighing when his tongue ran a circle around her nipple again, she decided that she really didn't care how.

When she thought he was done and about to move on to another part of her body he surprised her by quickly moving to her other breast and taking her nipple between his teeth tugging gently.

The action shot through to her centre like electricity and she couldn't supress the loud moan and curse that escaped her lips."Fuck!"

His eyes found hers and he flashed her his trademark smirk. Well damn, it pissed her off that he knew he was that good. She rolled her eyes at him and ran her fingers through his short curls, pushing gently to indicate that he should boast less and pleasure her more. He chuckled, but resumed worshiping her body.

Again time seemed to get away from her, because before she knew it she was panting coming down from what was hopefully her first high of the night. Klaus worked his way back up her body, and using his strength he hovered over her. She averted his eyes, this was just far too intimate for her liking, but he was persistent and when he knew she wouldn't look at him he took her chin in his hands and pulled her face forward.

She was caught in his stare, unable to look away, he was so open to her at that moment, and she didn't want to feel but she couldn't help it. Her eyes softened and that's when without warning he entered her and she could have died a thousand deaths right there from the pleasure of it all. She expected that he would start a steady pace, bringing them both to the climax they wanted, but he surprised her yet again that evening by pulling out of her almost all the way and then slowly filling her again. She caught on then what he was trying to do, he wasn't having sex with her, he was making love to her. That was too much, and she tried to encourage him to move faster. He leaned down, erasing any space between them, now using his forearms for leverage. He was so close to her now, his breath ghosted across her lips and she could feel the muscles of his body move against hers. She was caged in by him, completely surrounded by him. And he hadn't stopped his sensual moving, and it was driving her crazy. Her mind was trying to fight what he was doing, but her body responded to it so beautifully.

Her eyes slid shut from the sheer pleasure of it all, but quickly snapped back open when he spoke. "Keep them open love, don't look away." And she was lost again. Before long they were both moaning and panting into sweet release. Klaus buried his face into her neck and for a moment she thought he would feed from her again, but he sighed into her sweaty skin and made a home for himself there.

If she were human the weight of his body on hers would be crushing, but instead she enjoyed the heaviness of it and her hands caressed up and down his back. She was calm and about to surrender to sleep when the significance of what just happened hit her. Her humanity was back, and with that the pain crushed at her chest. She caught him off guard and that was the only reason she was able to push him off and away from her. She shot off the bed and hastily wrapped the sheet around her body. Klaus just lay, naked, unashamed starring up at her. He didn't even try and hide the self-satisfied look on his face, he knew what he had done. She was feeling again.

Her voice shook as she spoke. "You did this on purpose! Did you know before I came here that I had flipped my switch?"

He smiled his evil genius grin at her. "Love, you honestly think I don't know everything that has happened in Mystic Falls since I left?" His features then softened. "I'm sorry about your mother love." The sincerity in his voice caused her to falter in her anger towards him. She couldn't find any words to respond though, she was too wrought with emotion now, and when it was clear she wouldn't speak he stood from the bed. Her eyes dropped from his face and to his groin and she felt the flush fill her cheeks. He had the decency not to comment and found his jeans pulling them on, but not buttoning them. That hardly helped the situation, because she noted that he was seriously sexy this way. Guilt found her now as she realized that instead of only feeling the weight of her mother's death she had feelings of desire, and for Klaus of all people.

He was in front of her before she knew it and wiping the tears she hadn't even known had fallen gently from her face. He was tender with her, and despite her reservations about his actions, she found her arms wrapping around him while she freely let herself weep into his chest. Soon they were a heap on the floor, her nestled in his lap, his arms securely around her. His fingers moved through her hair and she found it the most calming feeling. Every once and a while he would speak, and the words only barely registered. "There, there and I've got you." Honestly it wouldn't have mattered what he said, she just took comfort in the timber and tone of his voice. It flowed through her, calming her.

Maybe they were like this for ten minutes or hours, she didn't know, but the moment finally fully struck her and since her emotions were all over the place she couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from her. Klaus pulled back and held her at arm's length examining her. He looked thoroughly confused.

There was some mirth to his voice when he spoke. "Care to explain what is so humorous love?"

Her giggles slowed and she caught her breath. "It's just...well I just find it funny that of all the people to be able to get me to turn my humanity back on it would be you." Her laughter died completely when she saw the hurt flash through his eyes. Before she knew it she found herself out of his lap and he was standing across the room by the window.

She regretted her words, honestly it wasn't her intent to hurt him, but it was the truth. She would never had been able to foresee this moment. Carefully she got up off the floor and approached him. His body was stiff, like she was used to with him. Rarely would he fully relax, only a few times had she seen it, the woods, earlier...

Her hand found its way to his back, and she let it smooth over his tattoo and around to his chest, effectively hugging him from behind. He didn't fully relax, but the tension left him somewhat.

"Klaus, I didn't mean it that way, it's just, well this moment it's just not something I could have ever foreseen. And I'm sorry, my emotions are just all over the place and I don't think I can form the appropriate responses right now. Please don't be angry with me right now, I...I don't think I could handle that on top of everything else." She knew what she had just said was huge, effectively telling him that she needed him, but she found that here away from Mystic Falls and her friends she just didn't care.

His shoulders dropped and relaxed and she found herself releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. He spun in her arms, causing them to become entangled in a loose hug, and Caroline found herself speechless. God the way he looked at her, there was so much love and adoration in his eyes it hurt. She wasn't sure she would ever feel that same level about him, but she definitely wasn't going to deny there was feelings there.

"Stay, don't go, stay here in New Orleans." He was whispering and she knew it was his vulnerability coming through.

She shocked both of them with her response. "Ok." Both their eyes widened and she felt the need to add to her statement.

"But as friends, I'm not ready for anything else right now." Was she actually saying that she would eventually want a relationship with him? Today really was a revelation.

Klaus just nodded his agreement, not wanting to spoil what could be. But she noted that he couldn't hide the million watt smile she saw spread across his face, and it made her smile too.


End file.
